


Da'len

by xLadyNocturnal



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLadyNocturnal/pseuds/xLadyNocturnal
Summary: Just read it, mate.





	Da'len

**Author's Note:**

> ONLY WARNING: GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE AND IMPLIED RAPE IN THIS FIRST CHAPTER.

_Now, looking back on this, Ailis Marie Kelly really should've realized that something was off much sooner than she actually did. Truly, she felt like a fool when she examined her originally nonchalant behavior to waking up to a tent and sleeping bag than she bad gone to bed in. You would think that she would've noted or looked down, or seen out of the corner of her eyes how small her hands were; the fact that her chest was nowhere near the massive size it had been previously; or maybe even just note that the auburn locks cascading down her back were much longer and darker than the hair she had previously._

 

_Not a thing on this seemed to click that she was no longer in her world. N_ _o, it took the virtual, non-existent elven man she had grown to be infatuated with walking in for anything to click in her head._

* * *

 

Now, to truly understand what's happening here, you need to go back about...two weeks? It's quite hard to tell, given that the Irish woman was out for the entirety of it.

 

Ailis had left her work late that July evening, grimacing internally at how muggy and humid it was after she walked out the door of the local Lowe's; the Irish immigrant had been working there for nearly 3 years, having been there since she had immigrated at the ripe age of 18. She had left Ireland in pursuit of both of her friends (who had also immigrated to America to pursue their own dreams) as well as degree in 3D Game Development and Design, following a similar path to her friends. The trio had made a pact years before to create their own game studio - Stormbreaker Gaming, they had called it. Reese Edwards Murphy, or Eddie as he was called, was the oldest of the trio and 26 and the only male; he was also the brains of the operation. He and Ailis had gone for the same degree, with the only difference being that Reese would be the actual programmer whilst Ailis was the secondary programmer and lead writer for most of their stories. Lily Mae Porter, the third of the trio, was 24 and had gone for 3D Modeling as well as Programming.

 

Pulling out her phone as she walked to her beat-up, old, forest green Honda Accord, Ailis hummed quietly to herself as she swung her keys in her free hand. The parking lot was empty, as she had been the last one to leave - manager's duties and all that. Ailis had sent her coworkers ahead of her, assuring them that she only had a bit of paperwork to finish and that she would be right behind them. Given that she knew the layout of the parking lot like the back of her hand, the woman really didn't have to look up from her phone in order to find the car she had parked rather close to the door.

 

Granted, it would've been a lot smarter if she had been looking where she was going instead of playing on her phone.

 

Ailis had just made it to her car door when she felt pain shoot across the back of her head like lightning; suddenly, the back of her head and neck became warm and sticky, and her vision wobbled as she turned to stagger away from whatever caused the pain. As Ailis turned her head to look behind her, she was barely able to make out the form of a figure in jeans, a white tee, and...a red vest, much like the one she was wearing. Confusion filled her thoughts just before she was struck again, this time across her face; the object made contact with her left cheek and crossed the bridge of her nose, successfully breaking it in the process. Whatever she had been hit with took out chunks of skin in the process, leaving her face pouring blood and gouged and made her almost unrecognizable.

 

The blows didnt stop coming, and before she knew it she had been beaten to a bloody pulp by what she figured to be a wooden 2x4. She had screamed for help more than once and yet no one came, and her attacker beat her until she couldn't let out any more noise - they likely thought their victim was dead as she didn't move and her eyes were swollen shut, her entire uniform soaked in blood, and she was missing chunks of flesh. Surely she would be dead after that, right?

 

Wrong.

 

Ailis had begun to play dead after about the 10th strike, biting her tongue to keep silent and holding her breath to try and appear as if she was no longer alive. This allowed her a few moments of reprieve as she heard her attacker go to leave, hearing their footsteps receding - she waited approximately 60 seconds, her heart thumping loudly in her chest. After the sixty seconds were up, she slowly turned to look around; after the coast was clear, she got up and tried not to scream in pain as her body protested the movement. Ailis moved to go towards the nearby Denny's, the building being maybe roughly 150 feet away; she limped over as quickly as she could, trying to stay quiet just in case her attacker came back.

 

She made it halfway across the gap before she heard a loud yell behind her and then rapid footfalls, signaling to her that her attacker had come back to finish the job; this frightened her enough she let out a loud scream, hoping to alert the nearby building of her plight. Just as she turned back to look at how close the attacker was, she felt more pain bloom across the back of her head and she dropped like a sack of potatoes. Ailis' vision began to flicker and then dim, staying conscious only long enough to feel herself dragged somewhere else and then the sound of a belt clinking, followed by a zipper being undone.

 

* * *

 

 Ailis didn't know how long she was out; all she knew was that she was warm, she was in a soft and fluffy bed, and she was in  **immense** pain. She could only guess mournfully at the source of her pain. A soft groan escaped the woman's swollen lips (she knew they were still swollen because she could feel the extra pressure) and she emitted a quiet whimper, her hands involuntarily twitching underneath the soft...blanket, she assumed it was. Given the soft bed and the fact that she had been thoroughly bandaged - basically unable to move - she drew the conclusion that she was in the hospital.

 

Ailis was warm, she was safe, and she was recovering.

 

She was conscious of the fact that she heard very soft speaking, which sounded like it was nearby; the low noise seemed to stop instantly the second Ailis made a noise. After a brief pause, a soft rustling was heard and her ears seemed to twitch involuntarily at the sound. Ailis' eyebrows furrowed and she emitted another low whine from the pain as she attempted to lift one of her unsteady, shaking hands to move whatever was causing the pressure over her eyes and lips, and blocked her from being able to see. It was then that she heard a soft shushing noise and a worn-yet-ruggedly-soft, hand was placed over top of both of hers.

 

_'Huh. Must be a large person,'_ she thought.

 

"Easy, young one. You are safe now - we have temporarily wrapped your face so your eyes and lips may heal. You were pretty beat up when we found you," the soft and feminine voice said. "Now rest, sweet child."

 

Ailis was only able to recognize these few words, as nausea took her over once more. Her lips parted to try and make words, but Ailis was unable to just as she became incredibly exhausted, and Ailis faded back into the warm embrace of unconsciousness.

 

* * *

 

She woke again some time later - how long, she did not know, but it was just in time for the same unknown person to come in to remove the bandages around her lips. Ailis winced slightly as the bandages tried to stick to her marred skin, something that the person tending to her was conscious of.

 

"My apologies,  **imekari**. I am trying to be as gentle as I can with you. I brought you some soup; do you think you can eat it?" asked the soft voice.

 

Ailis managed a small nod, far too out of it to argue that she wasn't hungry. Soon after she agreed, Ailis found the soft rim of a wooden spoon - a bit odd for a hospital- being pressed to her lips - she parted them slightly to sip down the brothy soup, a bit surprised at how delicious she found it. A soft sigh escaped her as she savored the bite; eager for more, she parted her tender lips once more. This drew an amused, tinkling laugh from the feminine person taking care of her.

 

"That good, huh? Yes, I suppose my  **kadan** can cook more than he would like to think," she(?) said gently. "I am glad you like it."

 

Ailis and the woman sat in silence then, the woman feeding her slowly. Ailis decided not to push and question as to why she was being allowed to have homemade soups instead of hospital food - she didn't want to ruin such a great thing. After she finished the bowl, she heard the woman set it aside and go to stand up from what Ailis assumed was a chair (given that she heard light creaking). A sudden fear of being left alone caused the woman to reach out absentmindedly and grope for her caretaker's hand in her blind state. Once she found it, she swallowed hard and managed to squeak out.

 

_"Than...k you..."_ managed the woman; nothing that her voice sounded tinier and weaker, she furrowed her brows but seemed unable to think further.

 

The caretaker had been quite startled; Ailis had felt the woman freeze under her grip. Adter she spoke, however, the woman seemed to relax and take the woman's hand into her own, before she squeezed it gently and placed it back onto her chest.

 

"Just try to rest for me, okay? I will come back later with some more soup," the woman seemed to promise with a voice like syrup. "Would you like that?"

 

Ailis managed to twitch her lips into a smile and nodded slightly, which pleased the larger presence.

 

"Wonderful. Then I will be back after you have rested some more," she promised. After a brief moment, Ailis realized that the woman had left and that she was once again alone.

 

Being in the state of perpetual blindness she was in from her wrappings (although she could tell that they had just been changed) caused the woman a lot of confusion and threw off her rhythm, so she found that she truly had no other choice than to sleep as she had been instructed to.

 

* * *

 

Ailis really didn't remember a lot of her time when she was awake. She did remember nice food and cold baths.

 

This cycle continued for about a week and a half (it was a very long week of soups and sponge baths) before she was deemed well enough to have her eye bandages fully removed; they had done so while it was dark in order to not hurt her eyes too much, they had said. Ailis was able to understand that much; she had healed well enough that she was already sitting up again, and her breathing cycle had returned to normal. While her skin was likely still pockmarked, her lips had returned mostly to normal as well despite still being tender. When they decided to remove the wrappings, Ailis had to admit to being curious as to what she would see; so far, the people she assumed were hospital staff didn't sound traditional. Didn't really help to have been locked in her room, however. As the wrappings were slowly removed, Ailis felt the first light in a while against her eyelids; she seemed to wince at the intensity before it died down some, becoming bearable then.

 

She didn't open her eyes until she was told to, and when she had, her vision was still extremely blurry; she could make out shapes and figures, but was unable to recognize anything. Her confusion showed on her face, and almost on cue, the person sitting next to her - the one that had removed her bandages - spoke, but kept his voice soft in order to not hurt the girl's ears.

 

"Do you know where you are,  _da'len_?" asked the nurse (?) gently. This earned a shake of the head from the red-headed female, and she turned to look at the shape that the voice was coming from. As she did so, however, she heard a soft intake of breath come from him and something akin to a curse, which served to confuse the woman more.

 

_"...what is wrong? Did I d....o something?"_ she managed, swallowing hard as she forced her vocal chords to work.

 

After a brief pause, Ailis noted the shape move and assumed he had shaken his head before he replied.

 

_"Not at all, little one. You did nothing wrong, but you need more rest,"_ said the male with finality. Ailis pouted and had clearly gone to protest when the man (?) held up something roughly the size of a ball - after a bit of focusing, she realized that the man had held up a finger to shush her protests.

 

_"You must rest as much as possible if you wish to heal, little one. You cannot expect to run on a broken bone the day after it breaks; you must let it heal,"_ he counteracted.

 

After a moment she sighed in defeat and nodded, allowing herself to be led back to her area. Her bare feet met grass and dirt, which was something that had confused her since she was first able to move out and around from her own room (?). Ailis had been watched like a hawk, of course, and was never able to roam more than three feet away from whoever had been watching her. To be honest, the entire process had been entirely infuriating - hell, the hadn't even gotten ahold of her parents and no police had come to ask her questions yet - but she knew in the long run that it was safer for her if she did as she was told. She had to blindly - pun intended - trust these people to keep her best interests at heart and while she didn't care for it, Ailis knew that it was for the best.

 

* * *

 

After another few days, she awoke to find that her vision had cleared almost completely; despite the fact that she had a small distorted spot in the corner of her left eye, she was able to see clearly...

 

That she was  **definitely** not in a hospital.

 

Her little bunker area had been a cloth tent the entire time - you would think she would have noticed this but given that she spent 90% of her time asleep, she was able to forgive herself for that. What she wasn't able to forgive herself for was for not realizing that the soft bed - primitive style, handmade? - was much comfier than hospital beds. The fear began to creep into her heart as she came to realize that she could possibly have been kidnapped, and just as she went to throw her blanket off, the flap of the tent rustled and the most unexpected person came in.

 

Flustered, she grasped the blanket and clutched it to her flat chest-

 

Wait,  _flat?_

 

It was then that she looked down to realize that she was missing her breasts and large hips, her curvy and womanly body having been replaced with something...smaller, more delicate, more...child-like. As the figure came in completely, Ailis turned her bewildered/horrified gaze to him and felt her eyes explode to the size of saucers as he spoke.

 

_"Hello, little one,"_ greeted the old elf; his jawbone necklace clanked softly against his chest as he moved to sit down beside her.


End file.
